Chiara Domina
Chiara Domina is an orange Twi'lek with dark orange tiger stripes on her head-tails. Her back is covered with scars from her time as a slave, scars received from the numerous beatings she took at the hands of the Commanding Officer of the 498th Imperial Tactical Squadron stationed at Ord Mantell. Otherwise, she is considered to be very attractive. She is currently the 6th Wing Commander for SYT LLC, a transportation company consisting of freelance pilots and staff. =History= Enslaved on Ryloth Chiara's first memories were that of the Imperial Slave Barracks at a depot on Ryloth. Among her duties as a child were that of courier. She was allowed to freely cross the Imperial base she was assigned to, delivering packages to various officers and squadrons. What got her into trouble at a young age, though, was that she'd stop to admire the fighters stationed at the base. This made her late quite often, and occasionally would earn her lashes across her back. The lashes never robbed her of her dreams, and as Chiara grew into a teenager, the pilots of the 498th took notice of her and pulled some strings to get her assigned to the squadron as a ready room attendant. There, they also taught her to fly and regularly took her on supply runs in the system. Thought the pilots of the 498th were generally kind to her, one pilot in particular despised her for the fact that she was alien. Lt. Hans Anlrich was rather abusive towards Chiara, especially when he took her on supply runs. The last run they would take together proved to be the worst, and the best. Alnrich's run lasted longer than expected due to the tardiness of an independent freighter on the edge of the system. When Alnrich and Chiara returned to the vicinity of Ryloth, they discovered the planet under siege by Rebel forces. Rather than risk being captured, Alnrich took the supplies and Chiara and ran from the system. Alnrich tricked Chiara in to captivity aboard their shuttle by asking her to perform some maintenance in a space that he could lock. There, he kept her until the ship arrived at Ord Mantell, where Alnrich sold the ship, and all it's contents to a Toydarian named Terragon. Freedom on Ord Mantell While Alnrich turned Chiara and his shuttle over to Terragon and his goons, Sheng-ji Yang arrived on Ord Mantel as part of his business travels and caught sight of Chiara. He spoke with Terragon and made arrangements to buy her for a mere 100,000 Credits... but as the deal went down, Chiara escaped from the grasp of one of the slaver's henchmen and killed both the Henchman and Terragon with her Imperial martial arts training. She then hijacked Sheng and forced him at blaster-point to fly her off planet and back to Ryloth. After a brief scuffle with a trio of Z-95 Headhunters, they escaped from Ord Mantell and Sheng was able to talk Chiara down by offering her freedom and a job working for him. She considered the offer and figured that there was probably nothing left for her to return to on Ryloth. =Working Hard For Her Money= Since she started flying for SYT, Chiara has built a reputation among her fellow pilots, clients and a few factions as being an honest and reliable pilot. Mjlonir Her first dream to be realized with SYT was being able to purchase her first ship, a YT-1210 Stock Light Freighter which she dubbed Mjlonir. She also keeps a Koro-2 speeder aboard in case she needs to attend to business planet side and cannot use her ship for transportation. She maintains other ships, but Mjlonir remains her favorite. Sweet Home Firro Chiara has taken an interest in real estate and has started to purchase several residential units on Firro as they are made available for sale. Category:Individuals Category:Twi'lek